Blood Ninja
| mindmg = 78 | maxdmg = 84 | numattacks = 3 | range = 1-5 | line of fire = Indirect | notes = Promo image says minimum player level 55, Barracks says 50 | game file name = }} Overview The Blood Ninja is a premium unit, similar to the Ninja and Shinobi, but more powerful. It was released as a limited-time unit for the weekend of July 26, 2013. In addition to higher combat stats in general, the Blood Ninja also gains access to a Freezing Sword attack and a poisonous Deadly Shuriken attack that its weaker cousins lack. Furthermore, many of the shared attacks are enhanced; the Blood Ninja's Flash Strike attack has a Fire DoT effect, and most attacks have boosted critical hit chances. Attacks Katana= | attacks = | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 76 | maxdmg = 84 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 4 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 2 | effects = | lof = Indirect | notes = Can only target Soldier, Critter, and Civilian units. }} | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 176 | maxdmg = 184 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 4 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 2 | armorpiercing = 50 | effects = | lof = Indirect | cost = | notes = Can only target Metal units. }} | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 49 | maxdmg = 54 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 4 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 2 | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 25 | effects = | lof = Indirect | cost = ? | notes = Can only target Metal units. }} }} |-| Bomb= | mindmg = 1 | maxdmg = 1 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | crit = 20 | effects = | lof = Direct }} | mindmg = 100 | maxdmg = 150 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | armorpiercing = 25 | crit = 25 | lof = Direct }} }} |-| Shuriken= | mindmg = 63 | maxdmg = 77 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | crit = 15% vs. Soldiers | armorpiercing = 15 | lof = Direct | notes = 3-wide area, directly in front of unit. }} | mindmg = 113 | maxdmg = 138 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | crit = 25% | armorpiercing = 10 | lof = Direct | effects = | notes = 3-wide area, directly in front of unit. (Presumed) }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | uv1 = | uv2 = | uv3 = | uv4 = | uv5 = | uv6 = | notes = | crit# = | damagemod# = | spreward# = | goldreward# = }} Cost Updates *7/26/13- Promotional unit for the weekend File:Blood_Ninja_Promo.png Category:Nano Category:Promotional Category:Units